


An Ending

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [26]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Garrett Hawke comes home from a shopping trip.





	An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! It's time for the final part. Thank you nackledamia, ves, and other poor Beta I forced my writing on. Thank you readers for showing your support for this work. It has helped me a lot and I hope my hard work shows. Enjoy this last part, it's been a ride! :'D

Garrett whistled in the kitchen. He'd came home from food shopping and had found the chocolate bar Fenris had described once as "yummy" so of course he had to buy it. He planned to make some chocolate kebab since Fenris had liked the ones Carver had made so much; problem was he had no idea how Carver did it. Marian must have taught him, he thought, and he should have replied by now. He fished up his phone from his back-pocket. Carver had replied to his text (thank the Maker) with the necessary ingredients.

Marshmallows, flour, and cacao had been on his shopping list so it seemed he had it all. "Fenris," he called out. No answer came, so he grabbed the bag with marshmallows to show what he planned to do. He opened the door to the hallway and almost stumbled over Cooper.

Fenris stood by the coat hanger, dressed in his grey coat and scarf. He wore black sneakers because he couldn't put on his combat boots without screaming. Fenris did not seem glad to see him. Instead, he looked back at Garrett through fatigued eyes, shoulders sagging slightly. He had been adjusting his coat collar, and now his hand remained stiff by his neck, as though he had completely forgotten it.

"You going out now?" Garrett asked, and raised an eyebrow. "I was gonna make chocolate kebab. Want me to wait?" he asked, and showed the bag of marshmallow.

Fenris looked at the bag. He blinked - as if awoken from a trance - and lowered his hand. He averted his eyes to the side. "Do you remember…" he began in a low tone, voice dropping with each word. "I told you why living on my own- why being independent is important for me," he reminded Garrett of their talks. He averted his eyes to his packed bag on the floor.

"Yah, of course," Garrett rushed to speak when he realised Fenris waited for a response. "I've been hanging around home too much since you got back, haven't I?" he sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. He dropped the bag of marshmallows on the floor and opened his mouth to explain himself; he knew Fenris wanted to be alone but he was scared something would happen to him, and took a step forward.

Fenris turned his head away and took a took a step back."Independence  — my independence — is important," he said. "It's not about you. It's about me," he clarified.

Garrett frowned. "I know… I mean I support…" he suppressed a groan building in his throat. Everything he said sounded so selfish. He thought he had supported Fenris to become independent but it had backfired.

Fenris didn't look at him, didn't comment on what he said, but talked on. "My intention when I came to Kirkwall was not to stay, but I have good friends here thanks to you." His lips curled upwards a tiny bit in a smile. He talked like this was goodbye and Garrett didn't like it.

He inhaled and held it in. Exhaled.  _ What's this about, _ he wondered,  _ why is he acting like this?  _ His anxiety rose as questions swirled around in his head. 

Fenris looked at him. "I have to be independent."

Garrett parted his lips and shook his head. "I know. I support you. Why- why are you saying this? Have I held you back? I swear I- I didn't mean to..." Tears stung his eyes but he fought them. Selfish to cry when he was the one who was at fault. 

Fenris' nostrils flared. "You did nothing wrong," he whispered.

"Then why are you leaving?" Garrett questioned, and looked at him. Their eyes met for barely a second. He wanted to cling to Fenris  — to force him to stay  — but knew he couldn't. How did it always come back to him being left alone?

Fenris turned around and gripped his crutch. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

Garrett inhaled sharply. "If you were sorry you wouldn't do this," he muttered, and stared at the floor.

The front door shut close behind Fenris and echoed through the hallway. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! I'm so glad ^-^ Don't forget to kudos or leave a comment if you enjoyed or have some other thoughts to share. You can hit me up at [pluttskutt](http://pluttskutt.tumblr.com/) if you want to keep updated on my projects or chat. Thank you all so much!


End file.
